Letting Go and Living It Up
by VicariouslyHere
Summary: Darcy/Pepper Darcy Lewis convinces Pepper Potts to go dancing with her. After drinking, things get a little wild on the dance floor.


**A/N**: This was a prompt from a friend on tumblr, part of a series of 'Tony-dreams'.

**Summary**: Darcy (Thor) and Pepper (Iron Man) go dancing and things get a little wild.

* * *

"Dance with meee." Darcy practically whined as she tugged on the older woman's hand, who sat at the bar. Pepper's face flushed red with both alcohol and embarrassment as she looked back at her _very _ drunk friend. "I don't think that's a good idea, Darcy." She yelled out over the loud thrumming music. She was used to having loud parties at Tony's, but she rarely ever took part in them. She usually waited in her study and tried to ignore the bass causing her bookshelf to shake.

"It's an awesome idea!" Darcy yelled, almost offended. Her moods came intense and volatile under the influence, Pepper learned. It was endearing and amusing, usually. Now it was something else. "It's the most awesomest idea I've ever, ever had! C'mon! Pepperrrrrrr." Darcy begged, shaking the woman's arm as she writhed about in attempt to shake her from her bar stool.

"I don't dance! Not like this, anyways!" Pepper let out a laugh, looking at the college kids thrashing about wildly on the dance floor. "It's not hard, Pep! It'll be fun! I promise!" Darcy looked like she was in pain as she begged, and Pepper relented. "Only for you, Darce. One time! One!" She insisted as she allowed the girl to pull her to her feet. She downed the rest of her drink just in time to slam it down on the counter and flit out onto the dance floor.

Darcy was all grins and smirks as she pulled Pepper out with her, deep into the heart of the dancing bodies. At first, Pepper merely let Darcy hold both of her hands as they stood there staring at eachother. Well, Darcy stared at her expectantly, while Pepper stared back with a different kind of expectancy.

"This is the part where you dance!" Darcy laughed over the music, the girl's voice barely catching Pepper's ears. She could hardly think and hardly move with the bodies bumping up against her, the swirl of the flashing lights, and the heavy thrum of electronic music. Her drink made her dizzy with both feeling and reason. "I don't know how!" She admitted, her flushed face matching the shade of her hair. She could see Darcy laugh again, but not hear her, until she moved closer. She leaned in until her lips brushed against Pepper's ear. "I'll show you!"

Darcy leaned back and released Pepper's hands and she stiffly curled them back at her sides. She watched Darcy turn her back to her, her body going limp as she soaked up the beat of the music. Darcy slowly rocked her hips back and forth, her shoulders moving in rhythm with the music. Her knees bent slightly as she nodded her head, moving her hands up freely into the air. She let out an excited yell and turned back to Pepper. "Just like that, Easy Bake Oven!"

Pepper laughed as Darcy's humor got further and further from being funny to being just downright hilariously bad. It loosened Pepper up a bit, she noticed as she felt her body easing in slack against the crowd. Recalling on her college days and her many reluctant outings, she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. She could feel the beat of the music pump through her, almost tasting the reverberating in her blood. Her body slowly swayed, but suddenly went taut as the music changed. The crowd cheered as a popular song came on, one Pepper didn't recognize, and stilled as Darcy moved her back up against Pepper's chest.

"You were doing good! I believe in you!" Darcy shouted as she tilted her head back against Pepper's shoulder. Darcy's arm wrapped up around Pepper's neck, feeling the girl's fingers against the crook of her neck, opposite Darcy's cradled face. Pepper breathed in deeply as she watched Darcy close her eyes and lick her lips. She could feel the girl's breath on her neck and her body rock up against her, causing a tug of pain and pleasure at the pit of her stomach.

She shook her head, the haze of alcohol flitting in and out of her head as she focused on dancing with Darcy. She looked out into the crowd, and saw friends and couples dancing and moved to mimic them, one arm moving around the girl's waist to pull her up against her. She could feel strangers brush up against them, though the more the hypnotic beat pulse through her body, the less she minded. It became intimate and intense, the crowd both fighting for survival and relishing their impermanence.

She felt Darcy giggle with drunken mad pleasure, the reverberation of her laugh moving through her body and into Pepper's chest. She breathed in sharply as the friction of both body and sound drifted through her, creating a pleasurable hum throughout. Pepper rocked her hips against Darcy's rear as the beat of the music played faster and faster, shivering as the girl's fingertips danced against her sensitive neck. Darcy rocked her hips too, grinding her ass right below Pepper's waist.

The woman felt herself sink further and further away from what she thought was reality, the space she created inside her own head where she would fill it up with logic and reason. The place where she cast out everything unknown and uncomfortable with her resounding mantra of firm denial. Instead, she was wrapped up in Darcy's world, her heart, mind, and body humming with pleasure and electricity, her whole self not giving a single care in a very, very long time. It felt _good__._

There was a pleasure in being mindless, living in the moment, and as Darcy called it, 'being a honey badger'. That is why as Darcy's free hand moved to grasp at Pepper's bare thigh and dig her nails against her skin, she only let out a sigh of pleasure as she tilted her head back. She could feel her dress riding up her thighs as Darcy grinded against her, causing not only her dress, but sparks of pleasure to move upwards.

Pepper looked to see Darcy equally lost in throes of music, dance, and pleasure. It stirred confidence inside of her as she craned her free arm back to trace along the underside of Darcy's arm, feeling the girl shiver against her. Darcy breathed out heavily on Pepper's neck as she felt her fingers slip up under her dress, grazing against her panties. Pepper's breath hitched as Darcy leaned up to playfully nip at her ear, drunkenly giggling.

Pepper's hand pressing firmly against Darcy's lower stomach, moving her body in beat against her own. Darcy emitted a purr of pleasure and within moments, Pepper built up the curiosity and bravery to slip her hand into the front of Darcy's skirt. Her fingers moved downwards and quickly found the warm and damp nook between the girl's legs. It was just then that Darcy's fingers roughly moved up over Pepper's underwear, brusquely brushing against the right spot.

She parted her lips in pleasure, unsure if sound left her mouth over the havoc of the pumping music. Her arm resting against Darcy's behind her own head fell freely to her side, gripping at Darcy's waist. She pressed the flat of palm against Darcy's underwear that emanated a great amount of heat and began to move her hand in beat of the music. She could feel Darcy's heavy and hot breath against her neck, the younger woman now writhing up against her as her fingers desperately tried to reciprocate.

Pepper's knees grew weak and she felt her body melt against Darcy's as her fingers worked her into a passionate heat. She groaned out as her hand moved upwards to grasp at Darcy's breast, her thumb and finger quickly seeking out her nipple through her shirt. As Darcy's fingers moved over Pepper's panties, it caused an intense and pleasurable friction, Pepper crying out as her fingers pinched against Darcy's breast. The girl's voice cried out in a moan against Pepper's ear as she repeated the motion, her palm pressing firmly and moving in swift motions.

Pepper's pleasure peaked as the music picked up, falling deeper and deeper into the hypnotic trance in the club. As Darcy moaned out, Pepper could feel a wetness pool against the fabric of Darcy's panties in her palm. At that moment, a pleasure twisted in the depths of her Pepper's stomach as her body went taut against Darcy's. "Fuck," She gasped, the rare word leaving her lips as her mind slipped away, "I'm co-"

And then Tony woke up.

* * *

**A/N**: I have only begun writing fics/drabbles as of 10 days ago, so I'm still quite new at this. This is my first day on so I hope you'll treat me well (If anyone reads this). I only write based on prompts. If you would like to see a drabble/one-shot, please let me know your idea. Thank you.

**-VH**


End file.
